


Get Scared

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [86]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dehumanization, Fear of Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: October 15th, 1954. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingTheodore runs from a monster, and comes across a building that scares even the monster he’s running from.





	Get Scared

~October 15th, 1954~

* * *

It was in the trees, and while Theodore could not see it, he knew the monster was still there. He kept running, because he didn’t know what else to do.

He hadn’t meant to see what he saw. Theodore just wasn’t wanted at home, so he went for a walk, and he'd _seen_...and now he was running for his very life.

“Can’t...stop...can’t stop!” Theodore was breathing quick and shallowly his legs were burning and his side was cramping, but if he stopped, the monster would catch him. The monster would most likely kill him.

He broke from the trees, into a clearing, and Theodore felt that he’d found safety and freedom. The monster could no longer hide in the tree if it wanted to kill him, and at the very least, there was a building in this clearing! Maybe someone would be there to help him!

Theodore’s hopes on that were dashed once he got a good look at everything. The building and the area was clearly unkept. Still, Theodore finished his dash towards it. The building felt _wrong_ , and yet still Theodore rested a hand on it. Maybe he could hide here if it was unlocked. Until the monster left the area…

“Stop it!” The call was in the distance, but desperate enough that Theodore still looked back, his own fear heightening.

The monster dropped down from the trees, and dashed towards Theodore at speeds Theodore wouldn’t be able to escape. Before he could dash closer to the front door, the monster was there. Grabbing him with one hand, and dragging him away from the building, before dropping him to the ground. Its green eyes were wide and wild. It hissed, weapon in hand. A baseball bat that was scuffed up, and stained with things Theodore didn’t even want to think about.

“Stay away from there!” The monster said it with equal fear to how Theodore felt staring up at this monster. Noticing this, it reached a hand out. Clearly to try helping him from the ground, but Theodore shrank away, and tried crawling away instead.

The monster sneered, and used the baseball bat to pin him down.

“Now, little one. I’m not going to hurt you.” The monster said, all it’s actions beforehand saying those words were so wrong.

“Leave me alone! Please! I don’t want to die” Theodore begged for his life, even though he doubted he would be given it.

Instead, the monster got down on his knees, and clutched his hands together.

“You can’t tell anyone what you saw. I beg you.”

The monster clearly just wanted Theodore to have some false hope he wasn’t going to die. Still, Theodore was curious.

“Why would you get in trouble for kissing some lady?” Theodore wanted to make sure they were both thinking the same thing.

“She’s married. I’m technically white, she’s black...”

“Yeah, that’s pretty bad.” Theodore had never understood why, but he’d heard a lot of that. The married thing was less forgivable. Still, it was nothing to try and kill a witness over. “What’s your name?” Theodore asked, because if he lived, he needed a name to give to get the monster his rightful punishment.

The monster, the man, paused, before introducing himself.

“Elwin Diggory Andrews.”

In some ways, the name sounded familiar, but clearly Theodore looked confused enough for Elwin try and jog more memories of his infamous self.

“Nephew of Joey Andrews? Joey Drew. Well, some say that’s just my mother covering up me being his son, either for some other woman, or herself.” Elwin gagged, “The thoughts on some people.”

Elwin stood up, looking somehow less like a monster and much more like he'd got caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“This really doesn’t ring a bell? _Oh, he’s a dreamer just like his uncle! Supposedly! He must be evil too!_ ” Elwin did a presenting motion. “So. Let me be evil.”

“You tried to kill me. You _are_ evil.” Theodore reached for the baseball bat, but Elwin was quick, and he tugged the bat out of Theodore’s hands before Theodore could get a good grip.

“Maybe I am! But I’ll let you go, harm free, as long as you tell nobody what you saw.” Elwin looked back at the building looming over them. “And as long as you stay far away from this studio. It’s just about as evil as I am.”

“Why?”

“Are you new to town or somethin’? Don’t you know someone that just up and disappeared?” Theodore shook his head, and Elwin used the bat to lift Theodore’s chin so Theodore was forced to look Elwin dead in the eyes.

“I won’t tell, I swear…” Theodore said, whimpering mixing with his voice at the end. But clearly the matter wasn’t just that.

“Fair warning, little one. I bet if you go near that studio again,” Elwin removed the bat from under Theodore’s chin, “You’ll disappear forever too.”

**Author's Note:**

> While that story is set in a different AU than this one, this story has a few callbacks to [Silver Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617614), Elwin’s first appearance in any of my works. For those who read Silver Heart and know Elwin from there, this version of the character had a slightly different experience growing up compared to his counterpart in Silver Heart, and more time to settle into a role since this Elwin is technically an adult by this point, unlike his younger, pre-teen counterpart in Silver Heart.


End file.
